The present invention relates to telecommunications, and more particularly to networks and systems used to access the Internet.
The Internet is a modern communication system that allows computer operators (users) to network with other operators as well as a variety of Internet databases (sites). These Internet sites often provide useful information, such as news and weather information, or offer products or services that can be purchased by users using, for example, credit card numbers.
Although the Internet is steadily increasing in popularity, many prospective users are unable to overcome the cost and complexity of gaining access to the Internet using conventional methods. First, a prospective user must purchase an expensive personal computer and appropriate software. Next, the prospective user must establish an account with an Internet access provider or on-line service provider such as America Online. The prospective user must master the operating system of the personal computer to establish access to the Internet. Finally, the user must search for useful and interesting Internet sites, often requiring the user to memorize and enter long and confusing uniform resource locators (URLs), or to search through pull-down tables for a desired Internet site. Faced with these hurdles, many prospective users become overwhelmed and abandon their efforts to gain access to the Internet.
Recognizing that there are a vast number of potential users that cannot afford to purchase a personal computer, or who are intimidated by personal computer operation, computer makers have sought to provide low cost and easy-to-understand Internet access systems. One such system is produced by WebTV Networks, Inc. of Mountain View, Calif. The WebTV system provides a set-top box that connects to a user""s television and allows the user to access the Internet using a wireless input device, thereby eliminating the cost of a computer monitor, while providing a convenient data input method. However, the WebTV set-top box is comparable to personal computers in price, and requires the user to master much of the same expensive and confusing software that is used on personal computers. Therefore, although the WebTV system makes accessing the Internet somewhat less complicated, it remains too expensive and complex for many potential users.
What is needed is an Internet access system that is significantly less expensive than personal computers, and is as easy to use as a television.
The present invention is directed to a channel-based Internet network that includes a system server, at least one user terminal, and at least one Internet site. The system server stores a channel table that is downloaded to the user terminals in a scheduled manner. The channel table includes a list of Internet site names, associated channel numbers, and Internet addresses. The Internet site names and associated channel numbers are displayed in menu-driven manner on, for example, a user""s television. The user terminal is provided with an input device (e.g., a device similar to a television remote control) that allows the user to select an Internet site from the displayed menu by entering the channel number displayed next to the selected Internet site name. When a channel number is entered, the user terminal retrieves the associated Internet address (e.g., URL) from the downloaded channel table, and connects the terminal to the selected Internet site. Accordingly, the process of accessing the Internet is greatly simplified over conventional methods because the user is able to access a selected Internet site without knowing its Internet address (e.g., URL). Further, the selected Internet site is accessed using an input device similar to a television remote control, thereby making the process of accessing the Internet comparable to operating a television. In addition, the Internet site names are displayed in a menu-driven manner, thereby allowing the user to conveniently browse through multiple Internet sites that, for example, offer products or services of particular interest to the user.
The present invention is also directed to methods for establishing and maintaining a channel-based network that minimizes manufacturing and operating costs associated with Internet access. The master channel table is stored and maintained at a central location (server). Each time the master channel table is updated, the updates are downloaded to the user terminals in a systematic manner without requiring the user""s participation, thereby avoiding the need for expensive processors and sophisticated Internet exchange software in the user terminals. Instead, the user terminal includes a simplified operating system that displays the Internet site names and channel numbers from the downloaded channel table in a menu-driven manner, accesses the Internet using the Internet addresses from the channel table in response to entered channel numbers, and displays information transmitted from the Internet site. Further, each Internet site associated with the channel-based network is configured for manipulation using the simple input device provided with the user terminal. Accordingly, the operating system requirements of the user terminals are greatly simplified over conventional Internet access systems, and the user terminals are manufactured using low cost components and operated using low cost software, thereby providing affordable and easy-to-use Internet access to a wide range of potential users.
The present invention will be more fully understood in view of the following description and drawings.